


fandom wars

by moonbinsonesie



Series: online [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Help, Instagram format, M/M, Social Media, hella gay, like a lot, they swear, very obvious binu and socky, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbinsonesie/pseuds/moonbinsonesie
Summary: myungjun didn't mean to start a fandom war, it was just an accident!(An accident that turned out veryverywell)





	1. one

❤  **302 likes**

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** slay

 

#blackpink #jennie #jisoo #rose #Lisa #kpop #black pink #seventeen #knk #btob #bts #playing with fire #stay #whistle #boombayah

_view all 13 comments_

**bangtansonyeon.damn**  dude

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** why would you tag bts on a blackpink post. That's just plain disrespectful smh

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn excuse me, do you not like the greatest kpop group of this generation?

**bangtansonyeon.damn** @blackpink.in.yo.face "greatest kpop group of this generation" my ass


	2. two

❤ **365 likes**

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn they probably have more talent in their fingers than bts has in every member together

#blackpink #jennie #jisoo #rose #Lisa #kpop #black pink #playing with fire #stay #whistle #boombayah

_view all 17 comments_

**bangtansonyeon.damn** hon, I think you mixed up the names

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** bts is obviously better than blackpink

 **ysh.minhyuk** @bangtansonyeon.damn I hate to butt in, but they're equally as talented

 **pmh.sanha** @ysh.minhyuk I agree fam

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @pmh.sanha @ysh.minhyuk I've been betrayed bY MY OWN FAMILy


	3. three

❤  **831 likes**

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** @blackpink.in.yo.face their talent is radiating off this photo excuse me

_view all 431 commen's_

**pupkitty** don't be so petty jinjin

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** @pupkitty **i**  will be as petty as i want to don't fight me

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn lIsTeN tO yOuR fRiEnD aNd StOp BeInG pEtTy

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** @blackpink.in.yo.face you started this!!!


	4. four

****

**❤ 621 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn ty for tagging me. I just gained 423 followers

#blackpink #jennie #jisoo #rose #Lisa #kpop #black pink #playing with fire #stay #whistle #boombayah

_view all 75 comments_

**bangtansonyeon.damn** dammit

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn :)

 


	5. five

**❤ 792 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** since I'm now at 1000 followers, this is my face + name reveal (my name is myungjun please love me)

_view all 294 comments_

**bangtansonyeon.damn** oh

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** oh

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** oh

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn ???


	6. six

❤  **1892 likes**

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** my friend is trying to dance with waterbottles tied to his feet what the fuck

_view all 385 comments_

**blackpink.in.yo.face** post a picture of yourself!!!! I need to see what my enemy looks like

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** @blackpink.in.yo.face boy you don't wanna see my face

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** I'll dm you a photo of blackpink fo every hour you don't post a photo of yourself 

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** @blackpink.in.yo.face this is pEeR pReSsUrE


	7. seven

**❤ 1628 likes**

**bangtansonyeon.damn** I was just sent 11 photos of blackpink so that id post this help

_view all 832 comments_

**blackpink.in.yo.face** hi my name is very very gay nice to meet you 

 **pupkitty** ^ no shame

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** @blackpink.in.yo.face oh damn


	8. eight

****

**❤ 2,296 likes**

**bangtansonyeon.damn** GUYS IM Going to a bTS CONCert sooN OM GOIngtO ccry

_view all 801 comments_

**blackpink.in.yo.face** don't cry. It'll ruin your pretty face :)

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** @blackpink.in.yo.face whaaT tHE FUck

 **pupkitty** @blackpink.in.yo.face @bangtansonyeon.damn get some 


	9. nine

**❤ 857 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn is hella cute go follow him

_view all 361 comments_

**ysh.minhyuk** I ship it

 **morning.call.cew** ****oh my god wh at @bangtansonyeon.damn

 **bangtansonyeon.damn**! !! 


	10. ten

 

**❤ 831 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** this is @ysh.minhyuk go follow me. I accidentally switched phones with myungjun and I cant get it back to him for another week so time to expose him. Exposure number oNe: myungjun likes bts 

_view all 312 comments_

**ysh.minhyuk** charge my phone you punk

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** oh dang

 **bangtansonyeon.damn**  I still don't like blackpink though so *shrughs*

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I KEEP MAKING THESE BOYS EXPOSE EAchH OTHER HELP


	11. eleven

****

**❤ 471 likes**

**ysh.minhyuk** exposing minhyuk because we switched phones: he has a folder of 7 images titled "family" and a folder with 5138 images titles "dank memes"

_view all 47 comments_

**pmh.sanha** we all know that this isn't an exposure lmao

 **ysh.minhyuk** @pmh.sanha ??? Seriously???

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @ysh.minhyuk even my mom knows about the memes


	12. twelve

**❤ 2851 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** I was scrolling through myungjun's dms and this boy is pure as hell I have raised you well

**** _view all 573 comments_

**ysh.minhyuk** I'm older than you???

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @ysh.minhyuk not mentally though

 **ysh.minhyuk** @blackpink.in.yo.face dang you right 

 **morning.call.cew** @ysh.minhyuk friend goals 

 **pupkitty** @morning.call.cew where did your even come from????


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella tired but I'm binge watching astro vlives

❤ 162 likes

 **ysh.minhyuk**  (I switched back my phone with myungjun it's me minhyUK again) yoon sanha just deadass cane into my dorm and woke me up at shit o'clock in the morning because he was stressed about his essay god dammit let me sleep 

_view all 12 comments_

~~~~**pupkitty** I literally have no idea who either of you are but cute

 **pmh.sanha** why would you do this to me 

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** #socky

 **ysh.minhyuk** @blackpink.in.yo.face w ahat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get that socky in somehow


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUyS i JuSt ReMeMbErEd I hAvE sTaNdArDiZeD tEsTiNg ToMoRrOw In FiRsT period iTs 1:30 aNd I cAnT sLeEp
> 
> If I don't update within the next hour I passed out

****

**❤** **2,163 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** clap your hands if you don't know what you're doing with your life *clap clap*  
  


_view all 772 comments_

**bangtansonyeon.damn** I knOW what you're doing with your life

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** stanning an overrated girl group that isn't worth your time

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn just when I thought we were getting along :(

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ jin jin fight me I love blackpink


	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL MY MOM IS AWAKE I'M ABOUT TO GET YELLED AT FOR BEING UP RN

****

**❤ 2,735 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** I don't have a witty caption for this bUT I look dope af

_view all 625 comments_

**bangtansonyeon.damn**  oh boy

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn.m ?????


	16. sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i took my exam today and I blanked out for five minutes thinking about how binu is totally real

**❤ 1,374 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** tell my friends to date they're vvv cute together 

_view a 335 comments_

**morning.call.cew** i ship it

 **pupkitty** @morning.call.cew wHeRe dId yOu cOmE fRoM oH mY gOd

 **ysh.minhyuk** ??? W H y

 **pmh.sanha**!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bInu could just blink in the general direction of each other and Id be like "they're dating. Yes."


	17. seventeen (booM BOOM)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i was peer pressured into watching the astro crying compilation and now im writing this through tears send me some binwoo fluff to read i need some f l u f f

❤ **1,723 likes**

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** i can now check meeting somebody i know from the internet online unintentionally and spending the day with them off of my bucket list (@morning.alarm.cew)

_view all 661 comments_

**ysh.minhyuk** the one day im not with you something cool happens jfc

 **pmh.sanha** @ysh.minhyuk !!! you were with me im cool !!!

 **pupkitty** oh boy

 **pupkitty** reason im gay #471234: @ morning.alarm.cew

 **morning.alarm.cew** @pupkitty !!! did you just put a space in between the @ sign and my username so i wouldnt see that????

 **pupkitty** @morning.alarm.cew whoops

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ everybody
> 
> pleASE LOOK AT SANHA AND ROCKY'S USERNAMES PLEASE NOBODY COMMENTED ON THIS YET AND I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS


	18. eighteen

❤  **2,389 likes**

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** i just realized that i havent posted much about blackpink in a while so???

im going to the blackpink concert in seoul soon and im hella pumped if you see me say hi!!!

_view all 995 comments_

**bangtansonyeon.damn**  bts is still better though

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn i never said they weren't don't try to fight me

 **bangtansonyeon.damn** @blackpink.in.your.face youre thinking that blackpink is better though

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @bangtansonyeon.damn damn right i am

 **ysh.minhyuk** @blackpink.in.yo.face you're over there shipping me and sanha but you really should just be looking at you and bangtansonyeon.damn 

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** @ysh.minhyuk do you wanNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU PUNK.


	19. nineteen

❤ **1832 likes**

 **blackpink.in.yo.face** go follow my personal where i pretend to be arsty and stuff!!! @happy.virus.af

_view all 318 comments_

* * *

 

 **parkjinwoo** has followed you!


	20. twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoOps this is late I got distracted by brendon urie

 

****

**❤ 605 likes**

**happy.virus.af** you all have made a terrible mistake following bc I'm about to post some Very Gay Stuff™

_view all 51 comments_

**parkjinwoo** I'm very open to gay stuff hmu

 **ysh.minhyuk** why do i follow you oh my god

 **happy.virus.af** @ysh.minhyuk bc you love me

 **ysh.minhyuk** @happy.virus.af u sure there 

 **happy.virus.af** @ysh.minhyuk blocked


	21. twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this to distract myself from the intenSE ITCHING MY MEDICINE CAUSES HELP

****** **

****❤** ** **710 likes**

**happy.virus.af** by "very gay stuff" I meant me oops

_view all 68 comments_

**parkjinwoo**  I enjoy this gay stuff even more than genetic gay stuff oh boy

 **happy.virus.af** ****@parkjinwoo I'm flattered!!!!

 **pupkitty** @happy.virus.af @parkjinwoo you may think that jinwoo us casual about saying that but he just called me frantically to help him figure out what to comment

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'll update this later bc I just had an idea for another angst fic pls stop me


	22. twenty-two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom is at parent teacher conferences rn so if I'm not active for a while pls assume I got my phone taken away oops

 

****

****❤ 839 likes** **

**happy.virus.af** @ysh.minhyuk @pmh.sanha still shipping it

_view all 81 comments_

**ysh.minhyuk i** 'm about to deck you in the face if you don't shut up about us

 **happy.virus.af** @ysh.minhyuk 1. R00d

 **happy.virus.af** @ysh.minhyuk 2. "Us" how cute

 **morning.call.cew** @happy.virus.af rip myungjun


	23. twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was your day mine was extremely shitty

**__ **

 

**❤ 4,172 likes**

**blackpink.in.yo.face** guys it happened. I met @bangtansonyeon.damn by accident

_view all 1,283 comments_

**pupkitty** okay y'all conspiracy theory time

 **pupkitty** so it's obvious that @bangtansonyeon.damn took this photo, but @blackpink.in.yo.face posted it, and myungjin has his phone in his arm

 **** **pupkitty** so what we can see here is that myungjun is in contact with @bangtansonyeon.damn because bangtan had the opportunity to send it to him

 **blackpink.in.yo.area** @pupkitty go work as a government conspiracy theorist like damn son


	24. twenty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hella busy im sorry my dudes

❤  **301 likes**

 **happy.virus.af** @ysh.minhyuk ansWER MY TexTS

view _all 27 comments_

 **pupkitty** @ysh.minhyuk anSWE R THem

 ** __happy.virus.af** @pupkitty you're no better!!!!

 **happy.virus.af** @pupkitty @morning.call.cew is the only one who replies to my texts :(

 **morning.call.cew** @happy.virus.af ♡

 **happy.virus.af** @morning.call.cew ♡♡♡♡

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now mj's not only in contact with jin jin but moonbin and eunwoo holy shit did I finally make up a plot??? Find out in the next chapter


	25. twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 491024 and still no working computer

* * *

 

 **happy.virus.af** is now following  **parkjinwoo**

* * *

 

****❤ 2008 likes** **

**morning.call.cew**!!!

* * *

 

****❤ 716 likes** **

**happy.virus.af**  friendship

* * *

 

****❤ 105 likes** **

**ysh.minhyuk** cute

* * *

 

****❤ 27 likes** **

**parkjinwoo** rip sanha

* * *

****❤ 817 likes** **

****pupkitty**** @morning.call.cew @happy.virus.af @pmh.sanha @parkjinwoo @ysh.minhyuk 

* * *

 

****❤ 581 likes** **

**pmh.sanha** goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> astro in onesies is my favorite astro


	26. twenty-six

❤  **802 likes**

 **happy.virus.af** ♡ qt

_view all 37 comments_

**ysh.minhyuk** whAT DOESY THSI MEAN

 **pupkitty** @ysh.minhyuk typos

 **ysh.minhyuk** @pupkitty fight me

 **morning.call.cew** WHGASYT 

 **pmh.sanha** EXPLAIN

 **parkjinwoo** ❤

 **pupkitty** @parkjinwoo WHST


	27. twenty-seven

❤  **25 likes**

 **parkjinwoo** ❣❣❣❣ ily

_view all 21 comments_

**pupkitty** whaqT TRHGWE UFKCK

 **morning.call.cew** EXPLAIN THIS

 **ysh.minhyuk** wahAT TIS THE MEANING OF THIS

 **pmh.sanha** ARE YOU GUYS DATING


	28. twenty-eight

**❤ 29 likes**

**parkjinwoo** myungjin

_view all 19 comments_

**ysh.minhyuk** WHERE ARE YOU GUYS AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING MATCHING SUITS

 **pupkitty** GIVE ME A GODDAMN EXPLANATION 

 **morning.call.cew** they're dating. they're so dating

 **pmh.sanha**  !!!


	29. Chapter 29

❤ **987 likes**  

 **happy.virus.af** yeah. we're dating ♡

_view all 120  comments_

**pupkitty** I CALLED IT

 **pupkitty** MINHYUK YOU OWE ME 40 BUCKS

 **ysh.minhyuk** damn it, you couldn't have waited another month?

 **ysh.minhyuk** love you though. congrats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! and, it's over!   
>  my computer still isn't fixed i'm going to either  
> A) try to write a full length story on my phone  
> or   
> B) say fuck it and write another texting fic 
> 
> it's probably going to be B because my phone is annoying af to write on, so anticipate a new fic out soon that hopefully isn't at bad as my other 3 texting fics


End file.
